


It’s Not Over Yet

by scared_to_live



Category: Splatoon
Genre: it’s like the final destination, ive never written for these characters before and also one of them is traumatized, so I know it’s probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_to_live/pseuds/scared_to_live
Summary: Goggles’ premonition isn’t taken seriously at first, no one believed him when he was crying because his friends were going to die. He watched them. He had to save them. But how could he save them if he could barely understand?





	It’s Not Over Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an idea I had after getting back into my final destination kick. I’m not gonna write a whole fic based on the concept, but thought to at least write out one of the death scenes. If anyone wants to steal this and write out a whole thing just let me know because I would love to read/help out with it
> 
> enjoy :)

The three inklings took to the docks, hoping that the sound of the ships and the waves would calm Goggles. As long as they stayed away from the watery depths they should be fine. 

Right? 

The paranoid inkling latched onto Gloves arm, refusing to let him go anywhere near the water. He dragged both of his companions to a bench and sat in between them, anchoring himself to their sides. He wasn’t about to let them get close to the watery grave that lied a little ways away. 

Respawn pads only worked for dissolving in water and getting splatted by another’s ink, and that’s only if they were operational. Better to be safe than sorry, he’d already had to watch some of his friends die. 

Rider frowned at Goggles’ worried face, following his gaze as he stared out into the ocean, how his grip tightened against Gloves’ arm with each crashing wave. “So you said Gloves was next?”

The once happy inkling let out a solemn nod. 

Gloves just gave him a reassuring smile, waving his free hand in the air. “Don’t worry about me, this slick squid’s got nothing to fear!”

“Just-“ Goggles croaked, “please please please stay away from the edge.”

“Of course. I’m not stupid-“ He pulled his arm out of Goggles’ grasp, jumping up from the bench and posing in front of them. 

He took a few steps back and spun around. “See? I’m fine! Everything’s gonna be okay Goggles.” Gloves beamed, arm’s spread out. 

The other two weren’t immune to his smile, Rider even going as far as giving him a thumbs up.

Goggles giggled, maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was just a messed up dream. Maybe no one else was going to die. 

A yell to his left caught his attention and the group watched as frantic jellyfish started to panic aboard a ship. One of the mechanical arms started wildly swinging about, a bundle of thin fishing net in tow. 

He was met with a sudden wave on nausea as the arm creaked and the rope holding the bundle snapped, launching it straight for them. 

Gloves was just able to turn his head as it flew at him, unable to try and dodge.

Goggled tried to yell, he tried to reach out, he tried to fight against Rider pulling him back around the bench. But his paranoid state left him too weak. 

Looking up from the hiding spot Goggles was met with his friend still intact and the fishing net sprawled behind him. 

All of his tentacles had fallen off, but that happened all the time. He was fine. Gloves had to be fine. 

But the vacant stare wasn’t promising, and neither was the line of blood dripping down his face. 

Goggles’ voice felt weak. “Gloves-“ 

As soon as he had reached out his hand Gloves collapsed into a pile of tiny, disgusting, ink covered pieces. 

He stared in shock as the events that just transpired caught up to him causing bile to rise in his throat. Goggles screamed and fell to his knees, vomiting into the grass. He screamed and screamed and screamed until his lungs felt like they could collapse, until his throat felt as raw as his eyes did from crying. 

Rider stood beside him, though his reaction to the gruesome scene wasn’t as violent as his friends. He slumped down next to Goggles, rubbing his back as they both sobbed. 

What kind of cruel god would smother this ray of sunshine?

**Author's Note:**

> Gloves got the resident evil movie treatment
> 
> I know that’s not how fishing nets work but i think I’m allowed some creative liberty. lord knows that the movies took some.


End file.
